Talks and screw ups
by warblerklainegleek123
Summary: Blaine didn't leave New York without talking to Kurt about their relationship. Set during The Break Up, after Finn leaves in the middle of the night. Klaine conversation that we didn't get. Maybe a tad of romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Blaine didn't leave New York without talking to Kurt about their relationship.**

**This is set during the break up after Finn leaves in the middle of the night. And since we didn't have a klaine conversation, I wrote it.**

**WARNING: sad. **

**disclaimer: I do not own glee, the usual. **

Blaine was having trouble sleeping. But who wouldn't, if they were sleeping in the same bed as their boyfriend that they had just admitted to cheating on? Blaine did eventually fall asleep, but didn't sleep long; he awoke from a nightmare about Kurt never wanting to see him again. He choked back a sob and rolled over to see that the bed was empty. He heard voices from outside the curtain that separated Kurt's 'room'. He got up quietly and listened to what seemed to be Finn and Kurt talking. He didn't hear much, and then the door was opening and closing.

Blaine decided to go out and talk to Kurt. Maybe that wasn't a good idea, but he had to at least try, since he had to go back to Ohio tomorrow. He took a deep breath and walked out, almost breaking down when he saw his boyfriend sitting in a chair, biting his knuckle looking like he was trying not to cry.

Blaine cleared his throat a little and Kurt's head shot up. "B-Blaine…" he muttered. "What are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep.." Blaine replied, standing there awkwardly. "And I wanted to talk before I went back to Ohio." The boys stared at each other, and then all of the sudden Kurt stood up.

"Okay, well, how about who did you cheat on me with and how far did you go?" Kurt snapped.

Blaine swallowed back tears. "His… His name was Eli…."

Kurt started at him expectantly with his arms crossed.

"We- we didn't…" Blaine looked up at Kurt, feeling sick. He knew that look. That was the face Kurt made when he was trying not to cry in front of him. Blaine's eyes burned with unshed tears.

"We-we didn't have… sex…" Blaine said, looking at the floor. "We.. Made out a little… but I still cheated on you… but I left before we… before he... Had sex with me…." Blaine said unsteadily. He risked a look at Kurt and saw that the boy was looking away from him and Blaine saw a tear go down his cheek.

"Kurt." Blaine chocked out, letting the tears spill over.

Kurt looked over. "You- you still cheated Blaine!" he said, raising his voice "and- and after what happened with Chandler… and Sebastian…" Kurt's voice faded. "Why?"

Blaine put a hand over his mouth, and then took an uneven breath. "I- I let… my hormones… take o-over…" Blaine looked at Kurt. "I just… I needed you …. I-" he cut off, a loud sob coming out.

"I needed… I needed you too, Blaine," Kurt said, his face scrunching up. "Why did you…." Kurt looked down then back up again.

"YOU WERE COMING OVER IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS BLAINE!" Kurt shouted, tears coming faster. "COULD YOU… I DON'T KNOW…HAVE WAITED FOR ME TOO…" he trailed off, his arms flailing. They stared at each other, both crying.

"I'm really sorry Kurt." Blaine choked. "I- really shouldn't have… I didn't like it… he wasn't you…"

"I love you Kurt…please.. Please forgive me… I don't know why I did it, it was stupid. But I miss you, I miss touching you, I miss everything.. and I was just stupid.." Blaine said, looking Kurt in the eyes. He stepped a little closer.

"I love you too. I will never stop loving you. But what you did was really bad, Blaine. Worse than me texting Chandler. Like I said, I've had temptations, but never have I acted on them." Kurt said, walking up to Blaine, taking his hands.

"I still love you." He repeated. "But I need to think." Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips. Blaine tried to deepen it but Kurt pulled away, walking back to his room. Blaine stood there, tears still going down his cheeks, the feeling of Kurt's lips still on his. He snapped out of his trance and turned, looking into Kurt's room where Kurt lie his back facing him.

"Blaine?" a voice asked. He turned and saw Rachel, her eyes red from crying.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed with me?" she asked. Assuming she had heard the exchange between him and Kurt (how could she have not, the walls were curtains) he nodded, wiping tears from his face and following Rachel.

He had just lost the best thing that has ever happened to him because of his stupid mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! Surprised? I couldn't just let it hang without more! Don't worry though. This has angst but not all of it is… : )**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. Or Moulin Rouge **

* * *

Blaine had been back in Ohio for two days. And not one of those days had he stopped hurting. He was exhausted, as he couldn't sleep at all. Every time he fell asleep, he dreamed of Kurt yelling at him back in his apartment in New York. And there had been that awful dream where Kurt and a random guy were making out, and Kurt looked at Blaine and said they were broken up for good, and that he didn't love him.

Blaine trudged to the choir room, his heart still feeling broken to pieces. He knew he looked awful. He had bags under his eyes, which he had not bothered to cover up with make-up, and he was wearing jeans and a t shirt because he didn't want to pick out an outfit. He had his glasses on, he hadn't shaved and his hair was a mess of curls. In other words, Blaine looked exactly as he felt, and he didn't care about the looks people were giving him.

He sat down next to Sam when he got into the choir room. He had to support his head with his hand, because he felt like he was going to pass out.

"Hey Blaine, feeling any better?" he heard Sam ask from beside him. He shook his head slightly, his eyes sliding shut.

"Dude, I was wondering if you wanted to come over this weekend and play video games and eat pizza. You know, to get your mind off Kurt."

_Kurt_ echoed in Blaine's head. He shuddered and held back tears. But all the same, he sat up and looked over at Sam.

"Sure," Blaine croaked. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, soon regretting the action when he remembered how much Kurt loved running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

He pushed his glasses further up his nose and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked up to the front of the room where Mr. Schuester now stood.

"This week, we are going to do songs from Moulin Rouge," he announced.

Blaine bit his lip, thinking about how many time he had watched that movie with Kurt. But on an impusle, he raised his hand.

Everyone looked at him, surprised; he didn't participate anymore, just sat there and sang when he had too.

"Yes Blaine?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I want to sing something," Blaine said, his voice quivering a little.

The teacher nodded and sat in a chair. Blaine stood up.

"Tina, I need your help with this," he said.

The girl looked surprised but got up and walked over to him.

Blaine whispered in her ear. She nodded and after Blaine informed the band, he began to sing.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky's before_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

Blaine's voice broke a little, but he continued.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

Blaine had sung this song with Kurt so many times...

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Tears came down Blaine's cheeks as he sang. Tina glanced at him and joined in.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

Blaine began to sing again, proud when his voice didn't crack.

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

Blaine's silent tears were coming faster as he thought about the fact that Kurt wasn't by his side.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

When the song ended, Blaine stood there, looking at the ground as the glee club clapped. Silent tears started to turn into sobs, and he still stood there but he stopped when he heard a voice. He turned and saw Kurt standing there, and he sang, his voice breaking but still beautiful.

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

Everyone is the room was silent.

"Kurt," Blaine croaked. "W-what are you doing here?" He took in the sight of his boyfriend. _Ex-boyfriend now. _His brain reminded him. Kurt's hair wasn't perfectly styled, he had bags under his eyes and his outfit wasn't usual for Kurt at all.

"I forgive you Blaine. It was just a stupid mistake. But I love you too much to let you go," Kurt said.

Blaine stared for a second, than he broke into a run and met Kurt in a forceful hug.

"God Kurt I missed you" Blaine croaked out, tears streaming down both of their faces.

"I missed you too, Blaine," Kurt said quietly.

They pulled back slightly, only for their lips to meet in a crashing kiss. They kissed frantically, forgetting where they were. The kiss was heated, and Blaine had started to put his hand up Kurt's shirt.

"Boys, we are happy that you guys are okay now but…" Mr. Schuester interrupted.

They broke apart, Blaine's hand coming out from under Kurt's shirt and resting it on his chest.

"Sorry.." Blaine said sheepishly.

"I need to borrow Blaine so…" Kurt trailed off, taking Blaine's hand and pulling him into the hallway

They walked a little ways from the choir room and Kurt stopped them, turned and looked at Blaine.

"I feel like I shouldn't forgive you," Kurt said, his hand still in Blaine's. The other boy furrowed his eyebrows.

"I am really really sorry Kurt; I don't know how much I can say that. I'm sorry,"

"I know, I know," Kurt said quickly, wiping away a tear away a tear from Blaine's face that had started to drip down his cheek. He took Blaine's face in his hands.

""I know how sorry you are, baby. I'm having a hard time but I love you too much to let you go. I love you so much" Kurt said, his voice cracking as he tried not to cry.

"I love you too," Blaine choked out, tears still coming down his cheeks.

They met in a less intense kiss. It was passionate and full of love.

The pulled back, but stayed close. Kurt sang softly,

"_I'll love you, until the end of time."_

"God I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too," Kurt replied, leaning in and connecting their lips again.

Blaine pulled back enough to say with a suggestive tone,

"Let's go to my house, my parents are out of town for work, so it's empty."

"Let's go." Kurt agreed, taking Blaine's hand and heading to the parking lot with him.

Kurt may or may not have forgiven him too soon. But he loved Blaine, even though he had made a stupid mistake. He knew that Blaine would never ever do it again, and wasn't thinking when he went to Eli's. All Kurt needed was his boyfriend. Blaine was going through a tough time himself with having no one to go to besides Kurt, and he felt alone at Mckinley. Sure, Blaine had some of the warblers, but they wouldn't understand. Now, Kurt and Blaine were okay, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Liked it? Tell me in a review! Oh, and more thanks to **_**Klaine Is My Life **_**my lovely beta reader!**


End file.
